Ares
READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or its derivatives. Any information from Percy Jackson will be removed. Ares is the god of war. He is the son of Zeus and Hera, and resides on Mt. Olympus as on one of the 12 Olympians. Appearance Ares has long red hair, and a muscular build. His attire consists of a purple cape, a metal breastplate, a lilac kilt, and armored boots. History Ares is the son of Hera and Zeus. Despite his bold appearance and rash behavior on the battlefield, he his mostly remembered for his love affair with Aphrodite, Hephaestus's wife. Personality Ares, as the God of War, is extremely violent, bloodthirsty, selfish, sinister, and egregiously malevolent, willing to wipe out anyone who stands in the way of his ambitions. However, during the time of the first Invasion of Earth, Ares seems to have been a somewhat nobler god, as despite his distaste for humanity and the other Old Gods, Ares was willing to join forces with Zeus and Artemis and even the humans and the other armies to repel the New Gods. Indeed, Ares displayed a surprising amount of valiance, as he fearlessly fought the invaders and he even went as far as to personally engage Steppenwolf himself without hesitation despite Steppenwolf's immense power and wound him, greatly contributing to the invasion's defeat. Ares also apparently was once somewhat loyal to and respected his father Zeus, as despite being known for being distasteful and estranged from all the other old Gods, he did not rebel for centuries, although this did not last forever as his lingering dislike of Zeus for creating humanity eventually overcame it completely. However, as time passed, Ares would grow less and less noble and more resentful of the humans he helped save, and when none of the other Old Gods shared his views, he ruthlessly slays them in the War of the Gods, even attempting to kill his own father Zeus with everything he had. Ares would eventually go on to instigate the devastating World War I by manipulating both sides, again showing his hatred of humans by planning to use Dr. Poison's deadly hydrogen-based mustard gas to wipe them out. Thus, Ares is purely evil and irredeemable, as he doesn't hesitate to turn against his allies when they are no longer useful to him (such as Dr. Poison), and even against his own family, murdering his own half-sister Artemis and using everything in his disposal to try to kill his father Zeus when the latter stood in Ares' way, despite having once battled Steppenwolf along with them. Indeed, Ares' loyalty is only to those that can be more useful to him than others, as he only aided the Central Powers of World War I and General Ludendorff primarily because Ludendorff shared Ares' own sadistically romantic view of war (the position that war serves a purpose of bettering individuals, and demands human sacrifices), and due to Dr. Poison's inventions offering him an easier way of wiping out much of humanity. Overall, however, Ares genuinely views himself as an altruist, given his belief that without humanity existing on Earth, the planet would be a paradise. He also apparently did not want to kill the Old Gods, as rather than immediately rebelling, he tried everything to persuade his kin that humanity is evil and only rebelled after they made it perfectly clear that they will forever support mankind and he even went as far as to say that he wanted the Old Gods to approve of his view of humanity when he spoke to Diana. Ares is also extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other Old God had, apart from Ares' father Zeus. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. Despite his violent and bloodthirsty nature though, Ares is a deceptive genius who can expertly hide it under a persuasive façade of calmness, kindness, perceptiveness, as well as his persuasive rhetoric, with Ares also usually not desiring to fight individuals who could be useful to him otherwise, like Wonder Woman. Indeed, while posing as the human "Sir Patrick Morgan", Ares deceived not only Wonder Woman, but even the highly experienced spies Steve Trevor and Sameer into believing that he was a staunch Allied Powers supporter, with him notably funding the Wonder Men for their military expedition to find and defeat General Ludendorff, with Wonder Woman never suspecting "Sir Patrick" until Ares willingly reveals himself to her. Ares is also a phenomenal demagogue, with the usage of divinely wise and seemingly rational arguments making Ares' method even more effective. Hence, even after revealing himself and his motives to Wonder Woman, Ares claimed to be "the God of Truth, not War" (notably saying this while restrained by the Lasso of Hestia), and was still quite persuasive in presenting his viewpoints (him not actually being her enemy, and humanity being inherently malevolent and destructive even without his influence), to the point that it gave even the determined Wonder Woman some pause before she could even respond. As such, Ares succeeded in riling up Wonder Woman with a ferocious display of violence, and (by insulting Steve Trevor's sacrifice) almost got her to murder Dr. Poison. Ares' greatest weakness is his occasional overconfidence and arrogance (much like it is for Enchantress, General Ludendorff, and Amanda Waller), with the God of War believing that his phenomenal divine power and ability to enhance himself from violence makes him practically unbeatable. This ultimately becomes his downfall, as Diana is able to use her non-violent emotions of love and compassion to overpower and defeat Ares, fulfilling her role as the Godkiller. Powers & Abilities Powers Ares was a powerful Deity and a son of Zeus, and only became more powerful during conflict or times of war. * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian God, and a son of Zeus himself, Ares is a phenomenally powerful divine being and appears to be even more powerful than most minor gods, enough to surpass and wound Steppenwolf, to surpass even the already tremendous might of Wonder Woman while greatly weakened and at full power, he seems to be as powerful as, if not, even more powerful than the resurrected Superman. ** Highly Advanced War Manipulation: As the God of War, Ares has the power to manipulate war, strife, combat, and other forms of conflict - all to a highly advanced level. Through this power, he is able to influence all forms of conflict, including mental, physical, spiritual, and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, and he could even control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares could also start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat (such as Hippolyta's golden girdle). Ares is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Ares has the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power, he has full control of the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. *** Negative Emotion/Discord Manipulation **** War Inducement **** Anger/Rage Manipulation ***** Rage Inducement **** Fear Manipulation **** Combat Manipulation ***** Combat Empowerment **** Battlefield Creation **** Odikinesis: Ares has control over feelings and emotions of war (such as hate and rage), and frequently induces them in order to start fights. As seen in The Lightning Thief and The Titan's Curse, Percy always feels angry in his presence "as if he wanted to hit a wall" or "pick a fight with somebody." In The Son of Neptune, even just looking at the god's temple made Percy angry, despite his amnesia. ***** Battle Jitters: Ares can instantly cure "battle jitters", as he did with Frank in The Son of Neptune. **** Phobikinesis **** Violence Empowerment:'''Ares channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful, hence during the War of the Gods, Ares's power was enhanced enough to allow him to slay every other Old God, and evenly fight against and severely wound even Zeus himself, although he was eventually defeated. During World War I, every time Wonder Womanattempted to fight Ares with violence, the God of War maintained the upper hand (the violence, hatred, devastation, and rage of Wonder Woman only making Ares more powerful), only losing when Wonder Woman understood and utilized the power of love against him instead. **** '''Violence Telepathy: Ares can subtly influence the thoughts of individuals that are predisposed to violence, hatred, rage, and bloodshed, with him covertly invading their minds, as in this way, Ares taught both opposing sides of World War I how to create innovative formidable weapons, notably giving General Ludendorff and Dr. Poison the idea of using lethal chemical warfare against the Allied Powers. He seemed to have also influenced Dr. Poison to create the metahuman gas that Ludendorff used to gain temporary physical enhancements as a ploy to fool Wonder Woman into thinking that Ludendorff was Ares, and to break her faith in humanity further. Indeed, after Ares' supposed death at the hands of Wonder Woman, many Central and Allied Powers soldiers embraced and smiled, as if they had just woken up from an enthrallment, ending World War I for good. **** War Embodiment: Ares was the embodiment of War and was able to draw power from war. In combination with his other abilities, Ares was able to lay waste to huge armies, with little to no effort. When he died, Ares' body exploded like a nuclear bomb. ** Highly Advanced Telumkinesis *** Weapon Manipulation **** Weapon Creation: During his final fight with Kratos, Ares has shown the ability to materialize various weapons such as a gigantic war hammer, an axe, and a sword, all of which were enveloped in flames. **** Weapons Attack **** Weapon Negation **** Weapon Proficiency **** Weapon Conjuration: Although his symbol of power are spear, he can transform it into seemingly any handheld weapon conceivable, including a "huge" hunting knife, an aluminum baseball bat, a Late Medieval two-handed greatsword, and a shotgun. **** Weapon Transformation: He can transform weapons into something far less threatening, much like his daughter Clarisse transforms the arrows of the Apollo's Cabin into rubber in The Last Olympian. **** Weapon Curses: He can curse weapons (like he did to Percy's Riptide in The Lightning Thief, which came back to haunt almost two years later, in The Titan's Curse). **** Disarmament: He can disarm his opponents with a gesture (like he did to Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade in The Titan's Curse). **** Weapon Omniscience: He knows everything about a weapon when he sees it, shown when he examines Riptide in The Lightning Thief. ** Advanced Ergokinesis *** Energy Manipulation **** Power Granting **** Life-Force Manipulation ***** Life-Force Absorption **** Electrokinesis **** Advanced Thermokinesis **** Energy Blasts **** Energy Projection ** Advanced Telekinesis ** Fading Teleportation ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Physiology *** Advanced Superhuman Strength':' Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Hades and Poseidon and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus. **** Immense Strength: As the God of War, Ares possesses colossal physical strength. During his fight with Percy, he was shown to relying greatly on his physical strength - kicking Percy so hard that he smashed him through a sand dune over several feet. He also managed to remain alongside his fellow Olympians in their battle against Typhon, which lasted several days (while his brothers, Hephaestus and Dionysus, were taken out), attributing to his strength, as the Storm Giant was possibly the strongest being of all time. *** Advanced Superhuman Stamina *** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. *** Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being and most gods.21 Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury in a level comparable to Thor. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He has gone as far as Kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as Mjolnir, capable of destroying mountains upon impact, have been shown to injure him. *** Superhuman Speed: Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. **** Swiftness *** Superhuman Agility: Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *** Enhanced Senses: Ares was able to sense how Kratos retrieved Pandora's Box, while being miles away from the Desert of Lost Souls. ** Immortality: Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians or Kami, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *** Agelessness ** Advanced Immunities ** Spell Casting ** Divine Soul ** Enhanced Combat Skills ** Prowess in Battle: As the God of War, Ares is an extremely fierce warrior, as well as a master of both armed and unarmed combat. He fought successfully in the First Gigantomachy, helping Hephaestus and Hercules defeat the mighty Giant Mimas. As revealed in The Lightning Thief, Ares defeated Luke (one of the best demigod swordsmen in 300 years) in a sword duel. However, his occasional tendency to underestimate his opponents and start toying with them has caused him to suffer defeats, like in his duel with Percy. In The Last Olympian, Ares participated in the battle between the Olympians and Typhon and managed to wound the colossal Storm Giant in the nose with his sword. In The Blood of Olympus, Ares and Frank fought side by side, and managed to smash through an entire phalanx of Giants, with the god of war disemboweling his opponents with his sword "as easily as a child destroying piñatas." ** Battle Precognition: Ares seems to have a sixth sense regarding the trajectory of assaults in the heat of combat. In The Lightning Thief, Ares managed to perfectly position his blocks before Percy could even swing his sword. Percy felt that "Ares seemed to know exactly what he was going to do the moment before he did it." ** Tracking Skills: As revealed in The Lightning Thief, Ares was one of the four gods Zeus sent to hunt down his Master Bolt when it was initially stolen, demonstrating Zeus' faith in his abilities. Indeed, Ares was the only one of the four that actually caught the thief, Luke Castellan. ** Powerful Roar: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Ares was wounded by Diomedes and Athena, he roared so loud it sounded "ten thousand men". When Percy wounded him in The Lightning Thief, Ares' roar blasted the sea back from him, leaving a wet circle of sand 50 feet wide. ** Warfare Expertise: As the God of War, Ares is an expert in all areas of warfare. ** Command over darker human emotions ** Control over fire and weaponry ** Being able to summon boars ** Fear Masking ** Invincibility: '''Ares is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt him but not kill him.Also Gods are not affected by the powers of lesser beings unless certain conditions are me or something divine get involed. ** '''Atmokinesis: '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms , tornadoes ,rains and Lightning. ** '''Healing: '''Ares has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds , Ares as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. ** '''Cryokinesis: '''Ares has the power to control and manipulate ice so he can freeze whatever he wants to ** '''Teleportation: '''Ares has the ability to teleport to any place whatever he sees fit either on earth or Olympus. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''Ares has the power to shoot powerful blue Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. ** '''Telekinesis: Ares has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. ** Flying: '''Ares has the ability to fly to anyplace he wants to be. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Ares has the ability to alter his appearance to take whatever form he likes whether mortals or monsters or Gods. *** '''Size Alternation: Ares was able to alter his size, and often increased it to titanic proportions, as he did during the Battle of Athens. *** Transformation: Ares was able to sprout grow large spider-like protrusions from his back that could be used in combat to hit and impale his enemies. Based on the fact that his statue in God of War: Ascension bore those "claws", implied that was a trademark feature of the War God. ** Intangibility: '''Ares has the ability to make himself intangible to all sorts of weapons as well all magical powers of the Gods. ** '''Divine powers: '''Being the direct son of Zeus & Hera Ares was shown to possess Divine powers like. *** '''Teleportation: Dionysus can magically teleport himself, other persons, and objects across dimensional barriers, such as from Olympus to Earth. *** Reality warping: Ares has the power to manipulate reality able to do almost anything he wants. *** Resurrection: '''Ares is the only God apart from Hades capable of resurrecting any mortal who died even Zeus & Hera can't Resurrect any Mortal they have to combine their Strength to do so. *** '''Conjuration: '''Ares has the the power to conjure anything he wants like objects and beings. *** '''Shifting Souls to another bodies: '''Ares has the ability too transfer souls into different Bodies. *** '''Touch of lust for Battle: '''Ares when he touches people is able to induce them with battle rage as well as blood lust. *** '''Portal creation: '''Ares has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. *** '''Mind control: '''Ares has the ability to control the mortals who induces the people who he makes within them the blood lust and rage of war. *** '''Magical Windows: '''whatever a battle starts Ares has the power to see it's event's using a Magical window. *** '''Revealing the true form of another: '''Ares has the ability to reveal whoever disguises him/herself under magical means like he did with Serena when she took the form of a hind he revealed her true mortal form by using this power. *** '''Removing lesser beings & Demigods powers: Ares used this ability to strip Serena's hind powers as well as temporary removing Hercules's powers when he consulted with the other Gods by framing him for killing Serena. ** Pyrokinesis (limited): Ares is shown to have some control over fire, especially whenever he makes his appearances, as shown in The Son of Neptune. The flames in his eye sockets also intensify when he is angered. In The Lightning Thief, Ares creates a wall of flames that incinerates five police cars with a mere gesture. However, he does not possess the command over fire his brother has, nor is he immune to its power, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. ** Necromancy (limited): As revealed by Clarisse and subsequently proven in The Sea of Monsters, the spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares - he presented her with a ship full of perfectly obedient skeleton warriors. ** Ares' Blessing: Ares' blessing, which is only bestowed upon people who show unflinching courage (or blood-lust) on the battlefield, grants the person who receives it superhuman strength and near-invulnerability. As shown in The Last Olympian, after Ares had blessed his daughter, Clarisse, she seemed to be unstoppable - destroying a drakon and anything else in her path as she charged through the battlefield. ** Transmutation: As mentioned in The House of Hades, Ares had an infamous reputation of transforming his enemies or those who had offended him (such as Cadmus and Harmonia) into serpents. However, he has also been shown to utilise this ability as a way of rewarding - after Frank had proved his worth, the God of War transformed a Katobleps into a python for him. ** Control of Animals: As shown in The Lightning Thief, Ares can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, such as vultures and wild boars. ** Limited Magic Ability: While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and to Earth at will. However, despite his limited magical skill, according to Amadeus Cho, Ares cannot fly,22 unlike certain others of the Olympian Twelve, such as his half-siblings Athena, Hermes, or Aphrodite. Even though not accomplished at magic, as an Olympian god Ares has the potential to use magic,21 and recreated Olympus after being wounded in a battle with Kyknos. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. He can fully recover from penetration wounds (such as by blades or bullets) in anywhere from minutes to hours, depending on the wound's severity. ** Dimensiokinesis: Ares was able to create pocket universes that he could control completely. Ares demonstrated that during his battle with Kratos, where he trapped him in the his own mind, where he was forced to protect his family, for Ares to kill after all, and almost broke his spirit. The pocket universe seemed to be made in Kratos' head, as he returned to his giant body, kneeling as Ares appeared behind him, and was ready to strike him down. ** Power Bestowal: Ares was able to grant chosen warrior with a large variety of abilities and weapons. It was he who gave Kratos his original blades, the Blades of Chaos. He can also grant vast pyrokinetic abilities to his followers. ** Darkness Manipulation:Ares can summon darkness and can choose targets to become visibles into this condition. ** Dimensional Travel: Ares can travel between Olympus and Earth and he can summon enchanted weapons from the Areopagus. ** Teleportation: He can teleport himself anywhere he wants. ** Flight: Ares can wrap himself in dark energy to fly. ** Invulnerability: Olympians cannot be physically harmed by conventional means. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Molecular Reconstruction: He can turn any hard material into a weapon or armor. Ares can control and bend solid objects and substances to his will. ** Illusion Casting':' Ares can conjure up extremely realistic and vibrant illusions, notably temporarily altering the environment around himself and Wonder Woman to look like a luscious forest ally (representing the "paradise" that Earth could be without humanity). ** Thermokinesis: Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat, notably doing so when Wonder Woman tried stabbing him with her god killer sword (with the blade melting and harmlessly breaking into pieces upon touching the God of War), and when Ares used his superheated fingers to melt open the eye and mouth openings of his reforged battle helmet. ** Matter Transmutation:'''Ares was able use his telekinesis to summon battle debris towards himself and than transmute the debris into a fearsome and powerful black battle armor and a diabolical 4-horned helmet, as well as many mighty swords he created during his battle with Wonder Woman. He can even transmute parts of his armor into weapons, given as how he created a chain from the arm brace of his armor during his battle with Wonder Woman. ** '''Omnilingualism: Ares, as an Old God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. Hence, apart from his native Ancient Greek, Ares is known to speak Latin and English (in an RP accent). ** Astral Projection: Ares was able to project an image of himself out of fire to communicate to Kratos after the Spartan killed his family. ** Geokinesis: Ares would occasionally summon enormous volcanic rock structures to try to harm Kratos. ** Telepathy: Ares is able to implant ideas and thoughts into the minds of mortals, influencing them to incite war amongst each other, enhancing his Godly abilities tremendously. *** Illusion Casting: He could also project illusions and share memories with others through the energy his body generated. *** Memory Casting: He was also able to inspire and imprint people's minds with blueprints for chemical formulas and so many weapons of mass destruction over the millennia. ** Enhanced Power *** Divinity *** Anger/Death/Violence Empowerment Abilities * Genius-level Intellect: Ares is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other Old God had, apart from Ares' father Zeus, who is Ares's only superior in intellect. Ares' eclectic genius extends itself to his superb leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, combat, and weapons intuition skills. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. ** Expert Deceiver: Ares is an extremely experienced deceptive genius, as he very convincingly posed as the human "Sir Patrick Morgan", and deceived not only Wonder Woman, but even the highly experienced spies Steve Trevor and Sameer into believing that he was a staunch Allied Powers supporter, with him notably funding Steve Trevor's team for their military expedition to find and defeat General Ludendorff, with Wonder Woman never suspecting "Sir Patrick" until Ares willingly reveals himself to her. Fellow Old Gods are the only known ones to resist Ares' deceptions, since he failed to convert them to his mindset about humanity, and was forced to instigate the War of the Gods instead. ** Expert Demagogue: Ares is a divinely wise and experienced genius demagogue, since when posting as "Sir Patrick Morgan" to the British War Council, he successfully comes off as an altruistic advocate for peaceful negotiations, and a supporter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team, with usage of wise and seemingly rational arguments making Ares' method even more effective. Indeed, even after revealing himself and his motives to Wonder Woman, Ares claimed to be "the God of Truth, not War" (notably saying this while restrained by the Lasso of Hestia), and was still quite persuasive in presenting his viewpoints (him not actually being her enemy, and humanity being inherently malevolent and destructive even without his influence), to the point that it gave even the determined Wonder Woman some pause before she could even respond. As such, Ares succeeded in riling up Wonder Woman to a ferocious display of violence, and (by insulting Steve Trevor's sacrifice) almost got her to murder Dr. Poison. ** Expert Social Intuit: Ares, in his "Sir Patrick Morgan" disguise, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that belie his sadistic malevolence, megalomania, bloodthirst, and actual emotional state. Hence, Ares diplomatically greeted Diana Prince upon first meeting her (despite his initial desire to destroy the god killer), diplomatically addressed the British War Council, politely addressing Etta Candy with a proposition, and appealing to Steve Trevor's team's trust by financially supporting their efforts, gaining their trust (all despite his incredible hatred of humans). Only when finally confronted by Wonder Woman does Ares not hold himself back in conversation for the first time, passionately expressing his immense hatred for humanity, and everything his father Zeus' race represents. ** Warfare Expertise: Ares, as the God of War, is an unparalleled genius in all areas of warfare and military science, with him effectively using this knowledge while posing as "Sir Patrick Morgan" of the British War Council. ** Weapons Intuition: Ares also revealed to Wonder Woman that he had not been the one to start World War I, but merely taught both opposing sides of the global war how to create innovative formidable weapons (barbed wire, flamethrowers, flare pistols, machine guns, tanks, airplanes, anti-aircraft guns, submarines, depth charges, and chemical weapons), which induced humans themselves to choose war with one another. Indeed, the chemical weapons developed by Dr. Poison under Ares' tutelage proved so effective (especially her new and deadlier version of hydrogen-based mustard gas), that chemical warfare would become prohibited following World War I. ** Master Tactician: Ares, as the God of War and a megalomaniac, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. As a result, Ares had been the one to discreetly start World War I, had manipulated the outcome of defining battles in both sides in the war, and, despite the German Kaiser being close to surrendering to the Allies and ending the war, had Ares' strategy of utilizing Dr. Poison's gas succeeded, the Central Powers would have emerged victorious, leaving much of humanity wiped out. As it was, Ares' strategy almost succeeded, and was only thwarted by Steve Trevor's team successfully intervening, and Steve Trevor himself selflessly sacrificing his life. ** Divine Wisdom: As a God, he is divinely wise and always comes off with rational and statistic arguments which makes many agree with him. He even came close to convincing Diana to join his cause to rid the Earth free of humanity. * Master Combatant: Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Greek forms armed and unarmed combat. Also, Ares is a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. Well versed in military tactics, torture, combat engineering, and Ares is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth.21 ** Master Swordsman: Ares, as the God of War, is an incredibly skilled swordsman, with centuries of experience wielding his fearsome swords, most notably during the War of the Gods (where he slayed all other Old Gods and almost stalemated Zeus, although he was defeated eventually, with them ) and in his final battle with Wonder Woman (where he initially drove her back with his superior swordsmanship, though she notably had gotten her own sword broken before the battle). ** Master Axe Combatant: Ares is extremely skilled at fighting with a heavy battle ax, as shown in the first Invasion of Earth, when he wounds Steppenwolf himself with a single ax-blow to the shoulder. * Master Marksman: He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting.21 * Master Tactician: He has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greekand Roman (or Italian) soldiers and armies.21 * Interrogation Expert: Ares is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. * Enhanced Combat/Fighter * Enhanced Swordsman * Weaponry * Occultism * Martial Arts * Enhanced Marksmanship: As a god , he possessed a greater level of marksmanship as he was able to perfectly hurl a large pillar from Athens to the far off Pandora's Temple in the Desert of Lost Souls to fatally kill Kratos. * Vast Resources: As Sir Patrick Morgan, he is incredibly wealthy and highly influential, being elected to be part of the British War Council. He even funded Steve Trevor's secret expedition. * Military Protocol * Tactical Analysis * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaknesses * Power Loss: Ares will gradually lose his powers without worshipers, but he can derive indirect worship from the wars.3 * Amulet of Harmonia: Ares is vulnerable to any attack from a person who uses the Amulet of Harmonia.[citation needed] * Arrogance: Ares' greatest weakness is his occasional overconfidence and arrogance (much like it is for Enchantress, General Ludendorff, and Amanda Waller), with the God of War believing that his phenomenal divine power and ability to enhance himself from violence makes him practically unbeatable. * Beings of Equal Power: Ares, when fighting beings of extreme power such as the other Old Gods (such as his father Zeus), or New Gods (such as Steppenwolf) is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Ares, as during the climax of the War of the Gods, Zeus faced the violence enhanced Ares and despite Ares considerably wounding Zeus, the King of the Gods was eventually able to defeat and griveously injure him, forcing him into retreat off of Olympus and leaving him much more smaller and weaker. ** Wonder Woman: Ares can be killed by her, since Zeus had created and empowered his demigoddess daughter Wonder Woman to be the Godkiller, as a fail-safe to stop Ares and save humanity from his corrupting influence though Ares himself was in a much weaker and smaller state * Non-Violent Combat: Ares, when attacked by an opponent filled with violence, hatred, or rage, will surely win, as the presence of those emotions only allows Ares to become more powerful. However, a sufficiently mentally powerful opponent can bypass this by attacking Ares without those violent emotions, however, unless said opponent is also sufficiently physically powerful, Ares, even weakened by a violent emotions shortage, will still prevail. This was seen when Wonder Woman finally found true love by remembering her last conversation with Steve Trevor, who bid her farewell and declared his love for her, prior to his sacrifice. This calmed Diana of her violence and instead filled her heart and emotions of compassion and love, even for Ares himself, and thus it allowed her to weaken and defeat the God of War, since it also finally allowed her to fully unlock her demigodly powers. Paraphernalia Equipment Olympian battle armor; At one time, he possessed the Gauntlets of Ares, which made its wearer gain strength comparable to Hercules. He has since passed these on to his daughter Hippolyta. * Crystal Orb: Ares can watch other places with this artifact.4 * Cane: Ares used a cane while posing as "Sir Patrick Morgan", in order to support the illusion that he was lame-legged and frail, and keep Diana Prince from ever suspecting him to be the mighty God of War in disguise. * Battle Armor: Ares' fiercely intimidating black armor with a 4-horned helmet that is always worn by the war god in battles Transportation Dimensional teleportation using his own powers and a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle. Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack.24 He sometimes rides horses.6 Weapons A variety of weapons including ancient Greek and Roman javelins, axes, swords, maces knives, shields, spears, and flails, forged by the Greek deity of fire and blacksmithing, Hephaestus. Also uses Celtic spears, Roman Helmets, Middle Eastern scimitars, Arthurian swords, as well as Native American axes. Ares also uses more modern weapons, such as a variety of different firearms, gases, rays, explosives, and Hydra Blood Bullets. * Blades of Chaos: Powerful chained blades given to Kratos by Ares after he pledged his allegiance to him. * Arms of Sparta: A spear and shield wielded by the Soldiers of Sparta. * Chains: Ares was also able to materialize a steel chain, capable of break a truck in half with a single swing. * Battle Axe: Ares mighty ax was wielded by him in the first Invasion of Earth, with him wounding Steppenwolf with it. * Swords: Ares' mighty swords were wielded by him in both the War of the Gods, and his final battle with Wonder Woman. ** Ares' Sword * War Hammer Magic * Fire of Ares: Imbued the Blades of Chaos with intense flames, and enabled Kratos to create devastating explosions of fire. Incinerated enemies yielded Gold Orbs. Relics * The Bonds of Ares Category:12 Olympians Category:Male Category:Gods